


what matters the most

by ayakazuno



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Late at Night, M/M, i dont know how else should i add here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25424461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayakazuno/pseuds/ayakazuno
Summary: Muku wakes up in the middle of the night, for no reason.
Relationships: Rurikawa Yuki/Sakisaka Muku
Comments: 8
Kudos: 51





	what matters the most

**Author's Note:**

> i feel like writing today so i finished up this fic thats been in the works for... quite a while now! im glad i was able to finish it, because its just too fluffy...
> 
> shoutout to charlie for being the ceo of mukuyuki and enabling me with this fic everytime i mentioned it.

Muku was just peacefully sleeping when he woke up. For absolutely no reason. Muku hated when that happened. He wasn’t even having a nightmare or anything bad, it’s just that his body decided it didn’t want to sleep and woke up for no reason, leaving a tired Muku trying to go to sleep again.

He looked at the clock that projected on his wall. “2:29 AM” it read. He quietly sighed. He was hoping it would say it was another more reasonable hour, like 6 AM, so he could just assume the day started and wait for his normal waking up hour at 7:30, the one he woke up usually to get to school in time. But no, he still needed more sleep. And he had to figure out a way to go back to sleep again.

Muku didn’t like staying up late or waking up like that, because the more tired he was, the wilder his fantasies and thoughts started to get, going to really bad extremes where he just kept imagining worse and worse things. And- Oh, no. There was he again, thinking about bad things. What if his body woke up because it was sensing something bad and needed to get out of there? The thoughts started to come in, and he felt like he couldn’t breathe properly. Oh no, he was starting to not be able to breathe. If he started being like that, he’ll sure won’t get any amount of sleep that night. He’ll have to wait around 5 or 6 hours awake in bed. He could do it. He could try. … Okay, maybe he couldn’t. He really couldn’t do it. Because he kept thinking in every possible bad scenario that could happen, and the worst part is that it kept repeating on his brain. And he wasn’t able to stop it. He needed to calm down now or-

Suddenly, he felt an arm, gently grabbing him from behind. “... Muku? Everything okay?”

It was Yuki. 

Right, Yuki went to his dorm to sleep tonight. Originally he wasn’t going to stay there, but got caught up in talking with Muku and when he realized he didn’t feel like returning back to his room to deal with Tenma. He’ll figure out where he was, probably. Muku didn’t answer, being very conscious of how his voice would sound now, with all the crying he did in just a few minutes. 

Hearing no response, Yuki pulled Muku closer to him, hugging him from behind. Muku’s thoughts were now even messier. He had seen this happen in various shoujo manga, why was it happening to him now? He felt more relaxed regarding his thoughts being that close to Yuki, but he was starting to feel a blush appearing on his cheeks.

“Y-Yuki-kun…”

“Shh. Muku, breathe. I’m here”

“...” Muku did as Yuki said, and tried breathing. In… Out… In… Out… His head was getting cleared, but he wasn’t feeling good because of all the crying and anxiety since he woke up.

“Did you have a nightmare?” Yuki asked, whispering.

Muku shook his head, he wasn’t facing Yuki so he didn’t know if he saw it “... No…”

“... Woke up for no reason?” Yuki asked again

“Y-Yes… I’m sorry for waki-”

“I was already up. Don’t worry about that”

“O-Okay…” 

Yuki kept resting his arm over Muku, and he stopped shaking. Yuki noticed, then proceeded to take off his arm. Muku, instinctively, grabbed his arm and stopped him. It seemed like waking up at this hour awakened something in Muku, he guessed he was desperate to keep being calm and didn’t want to panic again.

“... D-Don’t…” Muku said, softly. 

Yuki did as Muku told him, and didn’t let go. They stayed like this for a while. However, Muku thoughts were still racing. Was it really okay for them to be like this…? Wasn’t he bothering Yuki by asking him to stay close? He was sure being selfish and being a bother, like he always was. Just because he couldn’t sleep he was making someone’s night a bad one as well and it was all his fault-

Yuki’s grip tightened. Now he was properly hugging Muku.

“I can hear you thinking” Yuki said quietly.

“S-Sorry…”

“Don’t apologize, it’s fine” Yuki responded “This makes you feel better, right?”

“Yeah… I’m not bothering you, am I?”

“Why would you?”

“I-Is it fine with you?”

“It is. I like being like this too”

“H-Huh? Did you say something, Yuki-kun”   
“Nevermind. What matters now is that you’re comfortable”

Yuki was the one getting more nervous now. He couldn’t expose himself like this. He was actually right in something. now what mattered the most was Muku. Well, it wasn’t much different from the usual-.

“Thank you, Yuki-kun. For everything you do”

_ Oh no. _

“I-It’s nothing, you know… Of course I would care about you...”

Yuki was about to say something else, but he’d take care of it in the morning, if he even got the courage to say it. After all, it was 2 AM, his brain was probably not functioning correctly. What mattered the most right now was how Muku was peacefully sleeping again, wrapped around Yuki’s arms, who soon fell asleep too. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading!! kudos and comments are always appreciated!!


End file.
